


Naked Puppies

by CaptainReyloNadir



Series: Brooklyn Nine-Nine One Shots [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Terry likes puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainReyloNadir/pseuds/CaptainReyloNadir
Summary: What happens when you leave Jake, Boyle and a group of puppies together.





	Naked Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for Brooklyn Nine-Nine. Season 5 is coming on Netflix tomorrow. So excited.

The whole gang walked into the break room after hearing a loud squeal come from there 2 minutes ago. What they found wasn’t what they were expecting but seemed accurate because of the people involved. 

 

“Why are you naked? And where did all these puppies come from?” Amy asked Jake while backing away slowly out of the room. 

 

Jake and Boyle were sitting on the ground surrounded by puppies and they were both almost completely naked, with the exception of underwear. 

 

“So it’s noticeable huh?” Jake said sarcastically. 

 

“Jake! Boyle! Why are all these puppies here and put your clothes back on before the captain comes back.” Terry said, frustrated that the boys were doing something stupid, that he was going to be in trouble for again.

 

“The puppies are here because Nikolaj’s new dog had rigorous sex with our next door neighbours german shepherd and we didn’t know what to do with them so I brought them here. We’re naked because I need to bond with the dogs. They need to feel skin on skin, much like a human baby would.” Charles said mater of factly.

 

“Charles! TMI. I do not need to know what you and Jake do in your spare time and neither did my 1 million followers on Instagram” Gina said turning her phone to face her “I’m sorry but this is what I have to work with. Please help me!” she said sighing and walking away.

 

“What? No! The dogs were peeing on us that’s why we took our clothes off.” Jake shouted annoyedly after her. “And she’s gone. That’s great. My mom follows her.” Jake said looking at Charles. 

 

Jake started putting on the clean clothing the sarge had found for them. 

 

While he did this the elevator dinged and the captain walked out. “Haha. The captains coming Jake, no time to change.” Rosa said happily.

 

“What is the meaning of this? Peralta! Boyle! My office. Now!” Holt had walked in while Jake was still putting his pants on. Jake turned to Charles and said “Why do I let you talk me into these things?” “Because you love me Jake.” Charles said endearingly. “Dang it. You’re right.” Jake said as he walked over to the captains office pulling a shirt on as he went.

 

“Sarge can you look after them while I’m gone?” Charles asked, while still only wearing his underwear.

 

“Sure Boyle. And put on some clothes!” Terry said before he could walk into the office. Terry looked down at the puppies “Terry hates dog wee.”


End file.
